When Fang Goes to School
by SkyGirl68
Summary: What will happen when Fang falls out of the sky and lands in front of Firegirl and Skygirl's school? it will definitley be... Interesting. Chapters will be short. The events in this FanFic are real... Pizza, an OC parade, and more to come! DISCONTINUED
1. AHH! It's raining Bird-Kids!

HEY! sup?

A NOTE: The events in this fic are real... Hehehehe

I NO OWN FANG!

* * *

3rd POV omniscient

Firegirl and Skygirl were celebrating the end of another monotonous school day, talking about their evil plans to kidnap Fang and kill Dylan repeatedly, to get their friend, WaterGirl68 to join FanFiction. Sky was pretty mad at herself, because she had not updated Wings Of an Angel in two weeks (sorry about that, guys!) Sky was also trying to convince her friend to repost her story, The Angel Incident. It wasn't going very well. Fire was thinking about something that Sky had said to Dylan earlier in an A/N.

_flashback_

_Dylan: Why do you people hate me?_

_Sky: CUZ YOU DESTROYED FAX! GO STEP ON A LEGO!_

_Fire: O.o_

_end_

Theyboth looked up from their conversation just in time to see a dark figure falling from the sky.


	2. Who's that?

In seconds, the figure had collapsed on the ground. the reason he is not dead? ITS MY DARNED FANFIC. No, seriously, if I wanted hiom to land in a shower of marshmallows, I CAN! (oh the power of a FanFic author...)

...

Anyways.

I ran up to him, immeadiatley realizing what a big problem this was. I recognized the guy. Fang.

"FANG WAKE UP!" I screamed in his face. A you can tell, I am a very kind and caring person. Not really...

After a few minutes more of this, I looked over to find out what Fire was doing.

"HIYA FIRE WHO YA CALLING!" I asked her. "OMG YOU ARE CALLING THE COPS ARE'NT YOU"

"Hey Sky?" fire asked

"WHAT"

"Please stop talking in capital letters."

"oh, OK!"

"Yes. I am calling the cops, because a man just fell out of the sky and is claining that he is Fang. Don't you find that a bit weird?"

"No, I control the skies, (hence the name SkyGirl) And this is definetly him." I reassured her.

"I want proof." that was Fire's only reply.

"Seriously? you couldn't have asked for something harder? HE HAS WINGS!" I pointed to the two dark feathery things on his back. Fire recovered from her shock just in time to hear him groan.

* * *

YAY! chapter 2 done! update again today? maybe...


	3. Pizza, anyone?

A/N What did I tell ya! I told you I would update soon...not...IM SO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

* * *

I immediately knew that we could not let Fang see the real us, so I gave the signal, and we transformed into our alter egos, Jessica Rider and Evelyn Gray. I felt the pure white wings sprout from my back. I saw out of the corner of my eye, my hair turning a nice shade of red. That was better. I looked over and saw that Fire had gotten shorter, and now had bunny ears. I always wondered why she wanted to be part rabbit, and not something else, like a cat or a bird. She had never answered my question.  
Huh.

* * *

FANG POV  
I woke up after a long fall that had been caused by a... something flying through the air and hitting my wing. I saw two worried faces in front of me, but they seemed... unnatural. I soon discovered that the cause of this was probably the fact that one of them, a little girl that looked about 9ish with black hair and dark eyes, had ears. Big honking bunny ears. I had seen weird before, but we were in front of a middle school. Why is a mutant nine year old doing at a middle school? I had no idea. The older girl looked funny because... She had the look of a madwoman. She probably was, considering she started squealing with joy when I woke up. I wonder why.  
Those darned fan girls...

* * *

Jessica's awesome point of view...

Fang looked up, incredibly confused. He notices Evelyn's ears and looked at me like I was a mental patient that could be set off at any moment. He tried to slowly back away, but I used the awesome power that Sky just gave me as a birthday present to stop time. **_(A/N no, this does not apply to other Jessica stories, I just felt like putting it in here... bye!)_ **Everyone in the school froze, except for Eva, Fang and I. good thing they couldn't see us, because the next thing that I did, I would never consider doing with people watching. I extended my wings.

* * *

Fang's not-so-awesome POV...  
Whoa whoa woe. Not to break the fourth wall here, but Why didn't I get that point of view above? JESS IS NOT AWESOMER THAN ME! TAKE THAT OUT RIGHT NOW, SKY!  
Sky: NO!  
Anyways...  
The girls were looking at me, when all of the sudden, time stopped. Literally. It seemed that the older girl had done it, she was the least slowed down by the stop in time. Then, se unfurled her wings.  
"ahh. That's so much better, don't you think Eva?" she asked the little girl. The little girl, supposedly 'Eva' nodded, making her ears bobble a bit.  
"Hi! My name is Evelyn, and this is Jessica!" Evelyn said cheerily. "Jessica likes the name Jess better, though."  
My day never ceases to get weirder and weirder...  
Jess tucked in her wings, and Evelyn put on a hat. Time resumed its normal pace.  
"Sorry, but I can never make that happen for too long. It's tiring, you know." Jess seemed pretty sad that she could not stop time for longer. Eh, she just needed to ask the author…  
Sky: STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL DARNIT!  
Geez... ok... whatever.  
In my process of breaking the wall, I hadn't noticed that the girls had been talking to me.  
"...so how 'bout it, Fang?"  
I was confused. 1) How did they know my name? 2) What on earth were they asking?  
They noticed my confused face, and Evelyn looked at Jessica. Jess nodded, and suddenly, my head felt... fuzzy. Then the fuzziness went away and Jess asked me if I wanted to come to her house to eat pizza. I seriously could not refuse that, so off we went.

* * *

Ahh... the way to a bird kid's heart= Pizza. I knew it was something like that. IF YOU THOUGHT THAT FIRE WAS WEIRD FOR CALLING THE COPS IN THE LAST CHAPTER, HERE IS AN EXPLINATION. Fire thought that this guy was not fang, and that he was just some random delusional guy. Also, from where she was standing, she could not see his wings.

Are you happy now, Fire?

ANYWAY

I will try to update soon, but no promises...


	4. SKY FANFICTIONUS AUTORESS!

A/N I'm so sorry. I really need to update some stories, but I'm waiting on my new beta-reader *cough*GET ON IT FIRE!*cough*

On with the fic!

* * *

I don't know what I was expecting when I walked into Jessica's house, but whatever it was, it was AWESOME. It was a big with high ceilinged rooms, big enough to fly inside! As soon as we were inside, Jess led us to the kitchen, where she ordered a pizza.  
"Hey Fang!" She said once she was off the phone.  
I looked up, to tell her that I was listening.  
"Do you want me to show you around?"  
I nodded, and off we went. As we were walking, Jess and Evelyn started to whisper a little conversation that I could only hear little bits of, even with my hearing.  
"Start in the OC..."  
"NO!"  
"Madness..."  
"Yes..."  
"Ok... Maybe..."  
"YAY! MWAHAHAHAHA"  
I looked at Jess, who had been doing her weird evil laugh, which she had mastered by the way.  
"You done now?" I asked.  
They nodded in unison, which was creepy enough without where we ended up going.  
At the last minute, Jess turned to me and gave a warning.  
"What you will see is much classified. I will only reveal it once, in the fourth chapter in one of my stories. Tell no one."  
I was about to ask about the stories, when the door opened.  
And we stepped into the room.

* * *

At first, it was totally normal. Then I noticed the people. They were... Special. And by special, I mean transparent, like ghosts. Second, I noticed that Jessica and Evelyn were no longer with me. Standing in their place were two girls. The first one looked like Jessica, except taller, had brown hair, and no wings. The other girl looked like Evelyn, except was taller and had no bunny ears. "Hello! We are the all-powerful Fan Fiction writers, Fire and Sky. Welcome to our Character Space. This is where all of our Original Characters or OC's live. This is the room for my OCs, Fire's is next door. The people that you were introduced to earlier were the OCs known as Jessica Rider and Evelyn Gray. I believe that you know Evelyn from somewhere?" the Jessica look-alike said.  
I was totally lost. I mean, what in the world is Fan Fiction? And why would I know Evelyn? "No." I managed to say.  
"Oh, that's a shame. She is your sister, you know."  
"No, I did not know. This is insanity!"  
"Oh Fang," Sky said with a sigh. "Insanity is our specialty! Here, we can be insane, and no one will care! Isn't it great?"  
I did not have a chance to answer before I got the feeling that we were being watched.  
Fire, sensing my discomfort, yelled at the ceiling.  
"STOP BEING CREEPERS, JESSICA'S FLOCK!"  
Huh. The day continues to be weird…  
"I KNOW THAT YOU ARE UP THERE! Hey Sky, can you get your Flock off of the ceiling?"  
"AAH NO WE IS COMING!" came a yell from the ceiling  
I saw five people fall from the sky.  
Well, not exactly fall, I guess flew would be better. There was a girl with short brown hair and light brown eyes and chocolate brown wings (Zoe), a guy that looked a little like me, sort of. (Matthew), another guy that looked like Justin Bibber, with black and white wings (No offense, RJ! its true though...), and another guy with short, curly blond hair and light brown wings (Griffin) There was another little boy, probably about nineish or maybe ten, (James) and he was staring at me intently.  
"Are you FANG!?" He asked. Actually, he sort of screamed my name, at least now they know that I'm here...  
I heard shouts come from across the room and then there were LOTS of transparent people (OCs) in the room, they all think that Fang is awesome.  
I now noticed the little signs in various corners. A few of them said 'Wings of an Angel' or 'Golden Wings' I wondered what that meant... I decided that I would ask later. If I really wanted to know.  
Soon I realized the both girls had left my side and were now standing in front of a huge TV screen. By huge, I mean 80 inches. Flat screen. They did not seem to be using it like a normal TV, though. There was a computer hooked up to it and they were surfing the web. There was an unfamiliar website on the screen. It had a white background and blue accents everywhere.  
"I'll get the popcorn, you can pick the fanfic." Sky said.  
I walked over so that I could begin asking some questions.  
"Hi" I said to Fire, as Sky was off who knows where getting popcorn.  
"Hi" she replied.  
Suddenly, before I could say anything, Sky came running in, screaming about me...Sparkling...  
"SKYE FANFICTIONUS AUTHOUESS! NO MORE TWILIGHT CROSSOVERS FOR YOU!"  
Remind me never to get Fire mad.  
"I BLAME WATER! She was the one who had me read Twilight in the first place!"  
"Let's just stop this madness, and introduce Fang to a few OCs!"


	5. Mystery room?

**A/N. IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! THERE WILL BE ANOTHER UPDATE FOR THIS FIC TODAY, AND IT MIGHT BE THE LAST CHAPTER! OMG! I'M ENDING A STORY FOR THE FIRST TIME! **

**If you are looking for a story to adopt, please check out my story, Catching Fire: My way. Love you all!**

**Fire wishes to speak: Well for starters, I've changed my name to Maya the clone so I am no longer Fire. But Sky still calls me that so oh well. Check out my stories: Maya's Flock and Switcharoo!**

**Sky: R&R?**

* * *

Before we could even start thinking about where to go first, there was a loud yell coming from where we came in.

"IT'S PARTY TIIIIIIIIMMMMEEEEEEEEE!"

Fire and Sky exchanged glances, and Fire groaned.

"Not this again!"

They ran over to the door, just in time for it to burst open. When I saw who was there, my jaw dropped.

"Ella? What the heck are YOU doing here?"

They just looked at me.

"What?" Fire asked.

That got Sky's ramble machine going.

"...That's WaterGirl. Someone apparently gave her Pixie Stix** (me no own pixie stix)** so she's like, crazy. She's also crazy because she ships Harry/Draco. I mean, what's wrong with her? That's so messed up! I mean, PARODY slash is OK in moderation, like Avian Bird Flu! OOO I LOVE THAT FIC. SO MUCH FAX. MY IMMORTAL SCARES ME. DEATH TO EBONY D'ARKNESS DEMENTIA RAVEN WA-"

"SHUT UP ALREADY"

I'm seriously worried about their mental health.

"You know what, screw the OCs. I'm taking you to my favorite room..."

This statement was met with immediate protests.

"...ARE YOU INSANE?" Sky responded to this with a calm 'Yes, yes I am'

"...OMG is she seriously going to do it?" Fire laughed.

Sky gave her an Evil Glare of Doom and Fire shut up.

"C'mon Fang. Fire, control the OC's, I'll make you a new one for Maya's Flock by tomorrow. ZOE STOP POKING GRIFFIN, and leave me alone, I've got work to do."

I mournfully followed her out of the room, waiting for what she had in store for me next.


End file.
